


Curly Fries

by citrusbee (ziusura)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, PWP, Strap-Ons, only it's performed on a strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/citrusbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had an oral fixation and Erica was all too ready to oblige. Good thing she packed her strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curly Fries

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the first thing I wrote in the Teen Wolf fandom, even if I did have half of On Ice written at the time of completion. It's been sitting on my tumblr for a while now and I figured I'd share it with the lovely people on ao3.  
> unbeta'd.

Stiles was nervous. When he got out of bed this morning he did not see his day ending with him standing awkwardly at his doorframe, hand clenched and sweaty around his doorknob in a half executed attempt to shut his door, while Erica unceremoniously stripped off her clothing next to his computer chair. She unclipped her bra and Stiles looked up at the ceiling. Nope, still no cracks. The ceiling people did a nice job in his room. Heck, his whole house even. No cracks anywhere at all.

“Stiles,” she said and Stiles willed his eyes towards her. Erica was propped against his bed wearing nothing but a grin and all Stiles could do was swallow.

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh holy God. He was going to do this. This was actually happening. Erica was naked on his bed—a girl was naked on his bed. Holy God he was going to lose his virginity. 

Erica raised a single perfect eyebrow and Stiles wanted to lick it. He hadn’t had that desire before, but now it seemed like it was the only thing he wanted in the world. To feel her eyelashes flutter against his lower lip while he ran a tongue across the thin hairs that made up her eyebrows, that would be heaven. Stiles would worship that eyebrow up and down, no problem.

“You going to shut the door or just stand there.” It wasn’t a question. The way it was phrased was definitely not a question and heat started pooling low in his stomach. He let the sound of the lock click be his answer and Erica grinned.

Oh, God. This was going to be over quicker than he hoped.

It was awkward as fuck and Stiles wasn’t sure he was touching her right or kissing her right, or hell, even being naked right. Well, partially naked because Stiles was not a Confident-Cody and his chest was definitely not up to the same standards as someone like Derek or Isaac or Boyd, who looked like they could bench press his jeep. And well, he felt a little weird about having his hard-on out in front of another person, even if she was completely naked, so he just sort of left his boxers on.

He just sort of crouched on top of her, shifting his weight onto his knees (so he could keep from humping her like a hormonal idiot because Stiles didn’t think that was classy) and hands (to keep her from feeling the definition of his chest, or lack thereof). That was okay, he figured. Wasn’t crushing her with all 147 pounds of Stiles or doing any kind of indecent grinding motion against her that would make him lose it embarrassingly fast, so that part of the whole making out thing was all right he guessed.

Kissing was okay. At least he thought it was. Stiles knew he loved it, and it may not have been her eyebrow, but sucking on her tongue was a heaven all in itself. Kissing was definitely the best part of this whole ordeal, and he thought that if he was enjoying it as much as he was, Erica must be too. A private little place in the clouds where just the two of them could go. And make Erica stick her tongue in his mouth.

The touching thing though. That was a problem. Arms were safe. He could touch her arms all night and not worry about anything. So was her belly. If he kept it between the skin where he started to feel wiry hairs and the edge of her ribs, that was safe too. But he couldn’t be safe. Bellies and arms were only so sexual. Erica probably wanted him to touch her boobs and lower lady parts. Maybe. He had no idea and that was the problem.

Okay, going in. He could do this. He could test the waters outside the safe zone and maybe touch a nipple. Stiles’ hand tentatively touched the curve of her breast. He waited, panicking slightly but didn’t remove his had and Stiles figured that deserved an award at least. Erica didn’t make a sound or a gesture that said she didn’t like it, so he continued on.

It was sticking up and felt sort of weird beneath his fingertips, but Erica definitely liked it when he had his hand on her nipple if he went by the sound she made. She pulled back and pushed her chin against his mouth, silently telling him to move his mouth lower and Stiles was totally on board with that. Sucking and licking on nipples was probably up there with sucking on tongues and licking carefully raised eyebrows.

The moment his tongue met the nub Stiles wondered why he’d never tried this before. The salty taste of her skin, the hard but pliable texture, the way she gasped and tried to force more of it in his mouth. This was better than freaking chocolate. It was in the record books now, licking nipples is better than chocolate.

Stiles didn’t think he could stop once he started. He could hear her little noises coming later and later, and he felt fingers pry at his mouth and worm their way against his tongue and cheeks, though he wasn’t sure what they were trying to accomplish, but he didn’t stop. It felt good to be on her like this and surely she was feeling just as much. But apparently she wasn’t because she wrapped her hands against his head and pulled up, lifting him away from her body. Stiles whined at the loss but didn’t protest otherwise.

“Okay, wait Stiles,” she finally said. Stiles blushed when he thought of all the things he could’ve done wrong. “I want to try something, if that’s okay.”

He sat back on his heels, forgetting that she expected an answer. Erica repeated the question.

“Um, yeah, sure,” he finally said and Erica’s face split into a wide grin.

“You’ll like it, I promise,” she said, getting out from under him and walking over to the bag she’d thrown next to his desk when she walked in. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want it or anything but I like it, so I packed it anyway.” 

Stiles turned his head away when she bent over to rummage, feeling embarrassed for her even when she was clearly unashamed of her body. It wasn’t long before she’d made a small noise to indicate she had found what she was looking for and Stiles was turning his head back towards her. He gasped at the items she pulled out and felt his mouth go dry. A strap-on. She was holding a strap-on. The dildo was purple and no larger than his own dick, but it whispered so many big things to him. He swallowed down a moan. 

Stiles watched as she stepped into the harness, adjusting the straps and uncurling the kinks as she went. “Stiles I need you to do something for me and I think you’re going to like it.” Erica smirked and Stiles’ eyes dropped to the dildo protruding from her pelvis. His stomach dropped with them.

Erica made an impatient noise and Stiles pulled himself away from her strap-on, trying to avoid her eyes with all his might but failing miserably. She just oozed authority. There was one phrase he was afraid to hear, afraid because he didn’t think he should want it as much as he did, but Erica knew. He could see it the way she pushed her waist forward and the quirk of her lips.

“Suck my dick.”

The words hit him almost instantly. His body flushed and he tried his best not to come instantly in his boxers, like a thirteen year old seeing his first porno. Erica smirked, of course she did. Stiles was putty in her hands. Sweaty, hard, and incredibly turned on putty.

He wasn’t usually ever at a loss for words, hell he probably talked when he was unconscious, but he was rendered completely speechless. Good thing the picture Erica made when she crawled on the bed, all smiles with cock swinging between her soft thighs, said a thousand words for them both. “Holy God,” he whispered and Erica ate it up with her lips.

He let his hands run across her back, trying to feel her because she was being oh so careful not to touch him with any part of her body other than her lips. On his lips. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he was on his bed with a girl and she was touching him.

And she wanted him to suck her dick.

His blood pooled in his stomach and he gasped up into Erica’s mouth. He could feel one of her nipples brushing his chest through his t-shirt, the nub hard and erect like the cool silicone of the dildo brushing his bare thigh. He remembered his lips around that tiny nub, how much he had liked that, and he kept thinking about that dildo. How it would feel to wrap his lips around that. And then she was pulling back, avoiding Stiles’ attempts at trying to reconnect his lips with her lips.

He pretended the needy noise that escaped his lips didn’t actually happen and Erica seemed all too happy to ignore it too with the way her lips traced a pattern from his forehead to his ear. “Stiles, I want you to suck my cock. Won’t you do it for me please?” she said, her lips brushing against his lobe.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and Erica pulled away from him, arranging herself at the foot of his bed so the dildo, Erica’s dick was pointing right at him. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, yeah. I want to do it.” Erica grinned and gestured for him to crouch between her legs. What surprised Stiles the most was just how much he wanted to do it.

He got down on all fours and pushed his face towards her pelvis. Erica made an appreciative noise that he remembered from when he was sucking her nipple. Stiles put a tentative hand against her hip, rubbing his fingers lightly against the leather of the harness. He lowered himself slowly and Erica made that noise again. Yeah, this was good. He could do this.

He wrapped his lips around the silicone and decided to just go for it. He shoved as much of it as he could in his mouth and immediately pulled back coughing. Erica didn’t seem to mind though. She bit down on a grin and rubbed his cheeks lightly with her thumb. “Easy there big guy,” she teased and guided his head back down. 

Stiles was better at it this time. He took the time to lick and suck her cock, reveling in the texture and the overpowering smell of Erica that was found there. The spit made it easier to go down the second time he tried it. It was probably a good thing that it was a dildo with the way he kept accidently getting his teeth involved, but Erica loved it. Her hands were at the back of his neck, pushing him further down onto it and thrusting into his mouth like it was really her dick and she was desperate to get off. And Stiles fucking loved it.

“You know with all those curly fries you shove in there I thought you’d like things in your mouth.” Erica ran her hand down Stiles’ face, her nails tracing from hairline and across flushed cheeks to his upper lip, pressing in. “Cocksucker lips,” she whispered, her thumb slipping into the moist cavern, sliding against the silicone dildo and his tongue. She was completely focused on his mouth, watching her thumb and cock slide in and out of his mouth. “Anyone ever tell you that?” Erica pushed her thumb against his tongue. “That you got cocksucker lips?” Stiles only moaned against her thumb in answer and Erica moaned with him.

She pulled her thumb out of Stiles mouth and Stiles found himself groaning at the loss. “Wow,” she mumbled breathlessly and Stiles felt her hand on his back, slowly moving towards his hips. He squirmed in anticipation. Holy God he was sucking a dildo and loving every second of it and Erica was going to touch his dick. For the first time in his life a girl was going to touch his dick. He swallowed more of the dildo down and Erica rewarded him with a teasing palm against his hard-on.

Stiles pressed himself against her hand and her cock, trying to take the feelings from both in at once. God, his boxers were wet with pre-cum and he was embarrassingly close to coming. He wished she’d push him over and force the dildo down his throat while she palmed him to oblivion. Now that would be heaven.

“You know, you should probably take those off,” Erica said with a grin, snapping the waistband of Stiles’ boxers.

Stiles jerked back and off of Erica’s cock, sitting on his heels. He traced his lips with his thumb, wiping away the spit with a nervous grin, and looked somewhere off to Erica’s left. “Um, yeah. That would be a good idea. To do. Because that’s what happens. Naked people happen. On Stiles’ bed. Of course.”

“Stiles, just take your clothes off.”

Stiles startled and shifted his eyes over to Erica’s other side, staring absentmindedly at the back of his door. “Um, yeah, gotta do that naked thing,” he muttered, uncurling his legs and stepping off the bed with unsteady feet.

Erica shifted so she could watch him better, turning and unfurling so her legs were spread wide. Stiles took a few more steps away from the bed and stood with his back to Erica. His hands slowly curled around the bottom edge of his shirt and made to pull his shirt up, but he hesitated. Stiles turned his head slowly to peer at Erica over his shoulder, as if he were asking permission or looking to see if she was watching. She was of course, and Stiles’ face lit up in a soft blush before he turned away and started lifting his shirt.

He was naked and on the bed, mouth eagerly sucking up the silicone rod between Erica’s legs before she could blink. She opened her mouth to protest, at least wanting to get a look at Stiles before he was back on her, but she decided against it and put her hands against Stiles’ head instead. 

“Since you won’t let me look at you, Stiles, I’m not going to touch you,” she started, rubbing her hands against the soft bristles on Stiles’ head. “But if you suck extra hard, maybe I’ll reward you.” 

Stiles had her swallowed down before she finished the sentence, his cheeks hollowed out and spit coating his cheeks. “Fuck you’re beautiful,” she panted out and Stiles opened his eyes to glance up at her flushed face. Erica opened her mouth then, groaning out a quick garbled mess that could have been his name, and reached down towards the harness to click something. Stiles wasn’t sure what exactly it was she turned on, but he could hear a faint buzzing and she started thrusting into his mouth more roughly. 

The hand on his dick was back and Stiles nearly lost it then, biting into the dildo with all his might to keep from spilling into Erica’s hand. “It’s okay,” she whispered, “you can come.” And Stiles didn’t try and stop it this time, his moan muffled by her cock and his cum coating her fingers.

Erica held her hips still, letting him enjoy the glow, until he opened his eyes and began to continue his ministrations on the dildo between her legs. It was just as amazing sucking it after he’d gotten off as it was before, he found. Stiles could do this forever.

“Fuck,” Erica groaned. The hand that had been smearing his own cum into his hips came up and grabbed onto his head to push him harder onto the dildo. Stiles pulled himself off of the dildo with an obscene pop and stared right at Erica’s flushed and panting face. Eyes on her, he slowly turned his head to her hand and stuck out his tongue to capture one of her cum covered fingers and pull it into his mouth. And Stiles watched her go mindless. 

“How was that?” she asked after she’d come down, aimlessly stroking Stiles’ bare back. Stiles grunted and pressed himself against her thigh, absentmindedly mouthing at the soft skin there.

“Rendered you speechless, hunh?” Erica was grinning now and lightly pinching the skin she was rubbing before.

Stiles pulled away from her teasing fingers and braced his hands on her thighs to pull himself up to her eye level. Blushing, but with an otherwise straight face he said, “I think you could’ve rendered Derek talking, that was so good.”

Erica burst out laughing and pushed him off her. Stiles rolled off easily onto his back and covered his eyes with an elbow. “You’re damn right I could.”

And maybe this was definitely not what he expected when he got up this morning, but he wasn’t sure he’d have it any other way.


End file.
